Forbidden Love
by PurpleMoons
Summary: It was the start of a new year at Robert E. Lee High School. Bonnie thought everything will be perfect and the same as any other school year. But that was until she met Stefan Salvatore and his older brother Damon Salvatore.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden love**

**This is my first story, so please don't be to harsh on me. But it would be really nice if you could leave you review and tell me what you think or what improvements you think I should do.**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

_**Italic's = Thinking something**_

**This story will take place in The Awakening at the beginning of a new school year. It is going to be very different from the books. **

**It was the start of a new year at Robert E. Lee High School. Bonnie thought everything will be perfect and the same as any other school year. But that was until she met Stefan Salvatore and his older brother Damon Salvatore. BxD**

* * *

**Bonnie P.O.V**

My alarm clock rang and I reached my hand out from under the bed covers to turn the alarm clock off. I hit the stop button on the alarm clock and sat up. I stretched and slowly stood up and tripped on my slippers and fell to the floor. I sighed. "Great" I said sarcastically "That's just what I needed" I rolled my eyes and slowly got up off of the floor. I looked into the mirror that was at the side of my bed. I am very small with a heart shaped face. I have wide brown eyes and have very curly red hair which go around the side of my face perfectly. I sighed as I looked in the mirror. "Why couldn't I have grown over the summer?" I hated being so small, everyone thought that I couldn't take care of myself and they treat me as a child. Even my best friends Elena and Meredith who I have know since kindergarten.

I walk to my closet and looked inside. _To much to chose from_. I pulled out a two pair of Jeans and looked at them "Hm, I think I like the light blue one's best" I said to myself. I put back the dark blue jeans and layed the light blue jeans on my bed. I turned back to face the closet and chose a red top with a dark red ribbon at the side. I layed the top down next to the jeans. "Perfect" I smiled and walked to the bathroom and got a shower.

**30 Minutes later**

I had got dressed and was downstairs eating breakfast when the someone at the door knocked. I stood up from the kitchen chair and walked to the door and opened it. Meredith was standing there looking at me. Meredith is probably one of the calmest people Bonnie has known. Meredith is tall but not as tall as Elena. She has olive skin with long black hair.

"Meredith" I smiled and hugged her "Come in" I told her

Meredith looked at me and frowned slightly. "Bonnie?"

"Yes Mer" I looked at Meredith.

"You do realise the time, don't you?" Meredith asked

I looked confused and looked at the clock in the living room. It said that it was half 8. I thought for a moment and looked back at Meredith.

"School starts in 10 minutes remember? They changed the time of when school starts" Meredith said.

I had to think for a second and remembered. "Oh yeah, I forgot all about that" I said as Meredith smiled. I grabbed my purple school bag and books which were by the door and walked outside. I locked the front door and walked to Meredith's car. As I got close another to the car I saw Elena in the front seat.

Elena was perfect in every way. She has golden long hair, which falls around her shoulder's. She has blue eyes. She looks like an angel. And most important, she got all the boys she wanted. Today would be her day to claim one of the innocent boys who she thought would be suitable to be seen around with.

Meredith got in the car and looked at me "Are you coming?" She asked. I nodded slowly and got in the back seat of Meredith's car. Elena turned around and faced me and grinned. _Here we go_. "Bonnie as you know it's the first day back at school, and I'm sure there will be plenty of good looking guys there" Elena said and sighed slightly thinking about how hot the new guys would be. _Thought so, Elena is going to tell me that I can't like someone who she has already claimed. _I sighed. "I understand Elena. Who ever you claim, I or Meredith can't like them." I looked out of the window as I said this. "That's right Bonnie" Elena smiled and turned back round.

Meredith pulled up in the car parking lot and parked in a spare space. I slowly got out of the car and noticed a black Ferrari in the 2nd row of the parking lot. My jaw suddenly dropped. _Who could own a car like that_. _They must be rich. And I really hope who ever owns the car is amazing good looking. _Elena grabbed her arm to put her back into reality. I shook my head. "Um sorry, I was in deep thinking" I smiled innocently. Elena smirked. I could already tell that Elena wanted to know more about who owned the car. Meredith waited patiently by her car as she watched me and Elena.

Me and Elena were about to turn back and walk to Meredith. That's when we saw two dark haired guys step out of the black Ferrari. My jaw dropped again _omg they are beautiful. Especially the one who's hair was darker then the other guy._ I closed my mouth and stared at the two guys. _Who are they?_ She looked at Elena who was grinning with excitement. _Great just what I need, Elena has made her claim._ I sighed and watched the two guys walk past. The one with the darker hair winked at me. I blushed and looked down. _Why did I blush. I must have looked stupid, no wonder why everyone treats me like a child._ I looked back up with a smile on my face. Elena and Meredith was staring at me. But Elena wasn't staring she was glaring at me. _What had I done wrong? _I looked at Elena confused. Meredith could see the way Elena was looking at me. "Um you two we should head to our lockers to put our books away" Meredith said. I could tell that Meredith had hoped that it would break the tension between me and Elena. I looked at Meredith and nodded. I slowly made my way into the school with them.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Love Chapter 2**

**Thank you so much to the people who reviewed my first chapter, I am so happy :)**

**Also thank you for the people who added me to their favourite author and also added my story to their favourite's. :) :)**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

_**Italic's = Thinking something**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Damon P.O.V**

I drove my black Ferrari into Mystic Falls. _Its to early._ I frowned and drove around Mystic Falls town. _How could my little brother stay in this dull place. _I rolled my eyes and carried on driving, until I reached the boarding house. I parked my Ferrari and got out. My black boots touched the gravel of the drive way. I slowly stood up from my Ferrari and closed the door.

I looked up and saw Stefan at the door. "Hello little brother" I grinned. I walked towards the door. "Damon" Stefan nodded. "Well are you going to invite me in or not?" I said with no expression on my face. Stefan called "Mrs. Flowers . Please can you invite my brother in?" I looked passed him and saw an elderly lady. She has grey hair and she was smiling. "Hello. You must be Damon, Stefan's brother. Please come in" Mrs Flowers said still smiling. _Why the hell does she keep smiling is she crazy, or something? _I shrugged and walked inside. I smirked at her and stood in what seems to be a living room.

Stefan followed me. "Follow me Damon" Stefan told. I rolled my eyes and followed him. We walked up two flights of stairs in vampire speed. Stefan opened his bedroom door and walked inside. I followed him and looked around. "I see you still have no taste little brother" I smirked. "Well I can do much, as it isn't my house." Stefan said. I looked at him and then looked around again. "So why did you call me to this dump of a town?" I asked. A few weeks ago Stefan had called me to meet him here. "Well Damon. It is the start of a new school year" Stefan said looking a bit worried. I rolled my eyes. "Hurry up, I haven't got all day" _Well I have but I can be bothered to spend my day with my brother. _I looked at my brother and waited for him to say something. "I was wondering, as you haven't been to school in over two hundred years..." I cut him off "Are you trying to ask me back to school?" I roared. Stefan nodded "Damon, it would be nice to get to know each other again" Stefan said as he looked down. "I don't want to get to know you little brother!" I growled. _How dare he ask me here just to ask me to go back to school._ I glared at Stefan and walked out.

I speeded down the stair's, only to get stopped by Mrs Flowers. "What?" I glared at her. I wasn't in a good mood now. "Damon, dear..." She said softly "I really think you should listen to your brother. He has been worried about you." She looked at me smiling. Stefan was at her side when I was about to answer her. "Damon. There will be a lot of girls looking for attention." Stefan looked at me. I could tell that he didn't want to make me go to school, just because of the girls. I frowned slightly and then grinned. "I will do you a deal. I will go and have a look around the school today and I will make up my mind about it later. Deal?" I looked at him and smirked. Stefan nodded "Deal. I will go and get packed for school. It starts today." Stefan vanished up to his room.

**Couple of minutes later.**

Stefan came walking down the stair's with a bag and some books in his hand. "Ready little brother?" I asked him Stefan nodded and shouted to Mrs Flower's "I will be home around 3. I going to school now. Bye" Stefan began to walk out of the door as Mrs Flower's called "Damon where are you staying?" She asked "Nowhere" I replied. "Would you like to stay here?" She asked "Yeah okay. Bye" I walked out and closed the door behind me. Stefan looked at my black Ferrari. I grinned. "Isn't it a beauty" I unlocked my car door and got inside. "Damon your car is going to attracted a lot of attention" _God can't he just have some fun without worry about everything. _I rolled my eyes. "Well it's either your getting in this car or I'm not going to look around your school." I told him. A few seconds later Stefan got into my car and closed the door. I started up the engine and drove towards the school with Stefan telling me where it is.

As I pulled into the school grounds, I could feel everyone's eyes on my Ferrari. I smirked and looked out of the window. I spotted a group of girls by a tree in the field. _Hmm I might just stay here_ I grinned to my self and parked up. "Here we are little brother." I looked into the mirror and put my sunglasses on. Stefan rolled his eyes and slowly got out of the car. I took one last look into the mirror and got out of the car. As I got out of a car, I could hear someone's thought's about me. I looked around and saw a red haired girl staring at me with her mouth opened. I smirked and walked with Stefan to the school entrance. As I walked passed the red haired girl, I winked at her and carried on walking. I stopped for a second to see that Stefan wasn't with me. I looked around and saw him staring at the girl next to the red haired girl. I blinked twice and grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. _That girl looked a lot like Katherine._ I could tell that Stefan was thinking the same.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Love Chapter 3**

**Thank you yet again for the reviews. I am sorry that each chapters are very short. But as this is my first story, I want to see how I get on. I will try to make each chapter longer but I can't promise anything.**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

_**Italic's = Thinking something**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

Me, Elena and Meredith walked into school. I could feel Elena watching my every move. _Why can't she stop watching me. He only winked at me. _I looked at Meredith and she gave me the look of 'everything will be okay'. I smiled at her and walked to me locker. "Bonnie?" I turned around and noticed that Elena was beside me. "Yes Elena?" I asked trying to smile. "I'm sorry for being like that. I should have never gave you that look" Elena said. I looked at her and could see how sorry she was. "Elena it's okay. I forgive you. I know that you have probably already claimed him" I gave her a quick hug. "I'm sorry Bon. I want to know more about him and the other guy who kept staring at me." She hugged back. I got out my time table and saw that I had history first _Oh great. The joy of having Mr Tanner for first lesson. _I sighed and begin to walk to class. _At least Elena and Meredith are in the same class as me. _I smiled slightly.

While we were all walking to Mr Tanner's class room, I saw Matt walking the same way. He looked really down. But maybe that was because Elena broke his heart a few months ago. _Surly he still shouldn't be that upset. _"Matt" I called to him. He looked up and saw that Elena was next to me and kept walking. _That hurt a lot._ I felt a tear's building up in my eyes. Me and Matt had become really good mates over the summer holiday and we spent nearly every single day together. Elena put her arm around me and so did Meredith. "Bon dont be upset. He is being so stupid. Me and Matt broke up before the summer holidays. I can't believe he isn't over it." Elena looked at me "Come on we have to get to class." Meredith and Elena linked arm's with me. We skipped into the Mr Tanner's class. He didn't look happy at all. _We are in for it now. _Elena and Meredith relished their arm's from mine and walked to their seats quickly. I slowly walked to my seat, still feeling down about Matt not talking to me. "Hurry up Miss McCullough!" Mr Tanner shouted. I jump and quickly sat down. I don't know why but Mr Tanner hate's me. He always has. He always picks on me and he always shouts at me. I looked down at my history book and began to write my name on it.

I looked at Meredith and she smiled at me. A girl called Sue next to me handed me a note from Elena. "Thank you" I whispered to Sue. She smiled and carried on listening to Mr Tanner. I opened up the note and it said

Bonnie

Meet me outside the class room as class finishes. I need to find out more about the hansom guys in the parking lot. I already sent Meredith a note, so she already knows.

Elena xx

I read the note and put it away in my bag. I looked over at Elena and nodded. "Miss McCullough will you listen!" Mr Tanner shouted at me for the second time. Just as he was going to say something else there was a knock at the door. Mr Tanner went over and opened it. I looked over at

the door and saw the two guys who where in the parking lot. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it. I looked at the dark haired guy and smiled slightly. _Bonnie don't. You don't want to upset Elena again. She has already claimed them_. I quickly looked out of the window. I didn't want to let Elena see me staring at the two guys. I looked up to see if they had gone, but they had walked into the class room. The light haired guy sat down in the row below the dark haired guy was still standing. "Everyone this is Damon and his brother Stefan Salvatore." Mr Tanner said. "Stefan will be in this class and his Damon is having a look around the school"

I looked up at the Damon. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He was perfect in every way. His black hair shimmered in the sun. I couldn't see his eyes as he had sunglasses on. _I wish he could take the sunglasses off so I could see his eyes. _Just like that Damon took his sunglasses off like he had read my mind. I looked into his eyes. They are the same colour as his hair but darker. _Weird, I have never seen someone with pitch black eyes. But they suit him. _She smiled to herself.

I turned my head to face Stefan. He was perfect like his brother Damon. But Damon was more hansom. Stefan's hair was dark brown which was wavy. He was taller than his brother Damon by an inch or so. I looked up into his eyes which were deep green like oak. He was looking at something. As I turned around to see what he was looking at I saw Elena wave her hair about. Sure enough that's what Stefan was looking at. He seemed to be staring at her. He had no emotions in his face.

I turned back to face the board and saw Damon looking bored. I smiled slightly. _Even when he looks bored, he still looks sexy._ Damon suddenly turned to look at me. I quickly looked away but I could see he was smirking. _That felt weird. It was like he read my mind or something. _"Stefan you can sit next to Meredith over there." Mr Tanner said and point to Meredith. "Damon are you staying for this lesson or are you going somewhere else?" Mr Tanner asked. Damon looked around "I think it would be nice if I could stay for this lesson, as I'm thinking of taking it if I come here." Damon smiled. "That's fair enough Mr Salvatore. You can sit next to Bonnie." Mr Tanner smiled. _I can_ _believe this. Damon is sitting next to me. And for once Mr Tanner was being nice._ I laughed slightly to myself. "Miss McCullough! What's so funny" Mr Tanner shouted at me again. _This is the third time he has shouted at me. What have I done to make him angry at me? _"Nothing Sir" I replied and looked down. Damon came and sat next to me. We didn't speak for the whole lesson but I kept looking at him when I knew that Mr Tanner wouldn't see me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden Love Chapter 4**

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

_**Italic's = Thinking something**_

* * *

**Damon P.O.V**

Me and Stefan walked to the main desk. There was an oldish lady with straight brown hair. _I'm sure hair should be grey. She must dye it. _I chuckled slightly. Stefan asked for his time table and she gave it to him. She found at me. She was wondering why I was chuckling to myself. Stefan thanked the lady. I had to sign my name in some form so I could look around the school.

I could still tell that Stefan's mind was on the girl in the parking lot. She really did look a lot like Katherine. Katherine was the one who turned me and my brother. I thought that she had only loved me, but unfortunately she also loved Stefan.

Stefan's first lesson was with someone called Mr Tanner, his lesson was history. _Great the joy of another history teacher, knowing nothing about what had happened in the past. _I looked at all the students who were rushing to their lesson. I smiled at one girl. She was leaning against a locker, talking to some guy. _I am way more hotter that him._ I grinned to myself, knowing this is true.

Me and Stefan arrived outside the history class room. I could hear someone shouting at a person called Miss McCullough. I rolled my eyes and knocked on the door. A middle aged man opened the door. "Yes?" The man said. "Hello. I am Stefan Salvatore. I am new to this school. This is my first lesson. Are you Mr Tanner?" Stefan said politely. "Oh yes, the new boy. I am Mr Tanner" Mr Tanner said.

As I was listening to Stefan and Mr Tanner, I heard someone thinking something. I looked into the class room and looked at the red head girl. She looked up at me and smiled. _Bonnie don't. You don't want to upset Elena again. She has already claimed them_. I heard her say this in her mind. She quickly looked out of the window. I frowned slightly. _Well at least I know her name_ I thought to myself. _Who is this Elena girl? _While I have been at this school, a lot of people have been talking about her.

Mr Tanner let me and Stefan into the class room. Mr Tanner told the class intruded us to the class. _I didn't tell him my name. Stefan must of told him while I was looking at Bonnie._ I felt people staring at me. But I felt Bonnie stare at me. I listened to what she was thinking and grinned. She was thinking about how perfect I look. I heard her think _I wish he could take the sunglasses off so I could see his eyes. _I smiled and took my sunglasses off. I wanted her to see how hansom I was without them on. I saw her smile. Then she began thinking about Stefan, but she thought I was more hansom.

I was beginning to get very bored. I looked at Stefan to see her was staring at something. I looked at what he was staring at and saw the saw girl in the parking lot. She really did look like Katherine. I took my eyes off of her and saw smirked at Bonnie.

Stefan you can sit next to Meredith over there." Mr Tanner said and point to Meredith. "Damon are you staying for this lesson or are you going somewhere else?" Mr Tanner asked me. I looked around "I think it would be nice if I could stay for this lesson, as I'm thinking of taking it if I come here." I smiled. _I was lying but I wanted to know more about Bonnie and the other girl. _"That's fair enough Mr Salvatore. You can sit next to Bonnie." Mr Tanner smiled.

I grinned and began walking to the empty chair next to Bonnie. I heard Bonnie laugh to herself. Mr Tanner shouted to her. I could hear her think _This is the third time he has shouted at me. What have I done to make him angry at me?. _I felt sorry for her kind of. _Damon pull your self together. You don't feel sorry for anybody. _

I sat down next to Bonnie. All through out the lesson she kept looking at me when Mr Tanner wasn't looking. I smiled to myself. We didn't speak to each other through out the lesson. The bell went and the class grabbed their books and walked out. I waited for Stefan by the door. "So then little brother, how was the lesson for you?" I asked Stefan as he walked up to me. "Very good. But the teacher didn't know a lot about the civil war. And how was it for you Damon?" He asked me back. "Okay I suppose. But it was very boring" I pretended to yawn.

I looked around and saw Bonnie, Meredith and the other girl talking to each other. I was to far away to hear what they were saying. " Brother I am going to have a look around the school. I will meet you in the café at lunch." I told him and began to walked off. "Damon, don't do anything stupid." Stefan told me. I rolled my eyes and smirked to myself and carried on walking.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forbidden Love Chapter 5**

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

_**Italic's = Thinking something**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bonnie P.O.V**

The bell went and I got up from my seat. I grabbed my books and walked out the door. I looked at Damon who was wait for I think his brother Stefan. I looked down and waited outside the class room for Meredith and Elena. When Elena and Meredith walked out of the class room we walked down the corridor. Elena wanted to wait so nobody would hear us talk.

When we were half way down the corridor, we stop walking. Elena looked around to make sure nobody was around. "Right. I want to know everything about Stefan and Damon Salvatore." Elena told me and Meredith. I looked at Meredith. _I really don't want to do this. _Meredith smiled at me slightly. Elena looked at us both waiting to say something. She was tapping her foot impatiently. I looked at her and was about to speak but Meredith beat me to it. "Elena of course we will help you" She smiled. I nodded. "Oh thank you. You two are the best" Elena hugged both me and Meredith. I smiled slightly.

I felt someone looking at us. I looked around and saw Damon looking at us. _Why does he keep looking? I know I look at him, but who can help it. _He was walking down the corridor towards us. Elena saw him and flicked her hair. I rolled my eyes. "Well I will see you both at lunch" I told Meredith and Elena. Elena didn't listen she was to busy looking at Damon. Meredith nodded at me and smiled.

I started to walk away from them both, when someone shouted my name. "Bonnie" I turned around to see Damon walking towards me. I frowned slightly. _What did he want?_ I saw Elena stamp her foot to the ground. She looked angry. Meredith was calming her down. "Yes Damon?" I asked him as he came towards me. He smiled at me. I couldn't help but blush, his smile is like heaven but with a hint of danger in it. "I was just wondering if you would tell me more about this school. You seem like an honest person" He smiled. "I would love to..." I looked over at Elena and I could tell that she was really mad. "But um...maybe Elena would be the right person to talk to. She is involved in everything the school does." I sighed slightly and pointed to Elena. Damon looked over at Elena and looked back at me. "But I want you tell me. Elena seems a bit selfish." He told me. I smiled and nodded. "I have to get to my next lesson." I told him. "Well maybe we could walk to your lesson together and tell me" He smiled and I nodded.

Me and Damon began to walk to my next lesson. I wanted to look back at Elena and Meredith, but I didn't want to see Elena's expression. I looked worried. _I really don't want Elena to hate me. _Damon looked at me."So then tell me about this school" He asked. I looked at him and carried on walking. "Well there isn't much to say about Robert E. Lee High School, it's just like any other school. People fight, lesson's are boring. Oh and each year there is a school dance." I told him. "Are you a good dancer?" Damon asked me. "Well..um..not really. I'm a bit clumsy." I smiled. It's true I am forever falling over my own feet. "Well I'm sure you are a good dancer. And maybe I could dance with you at the next school dance?" He looked at me and smiled. "Maybe" I smiled and arrived at my next class. "See you at lunch Bonnie" He bent down and kissed the top of my head and walked away.

_He kissed me. Well he kissed me on the top of my head, but still. _I walked into class looking really happy and sat down next to Matt smiling. Matt looked at me."You seem happy" He smiled. "Yeah I guess I am." I looked at him. "And why is that?" Matt asked me. "The new guy Damon kissed the top of my head." I smiled. When I looked at Matt I swear I could see jealousy in his eyes. _Why would Matt be jealous?_ I frowned slightly.

The rest of the school day went fast. The bell went for lunch and I stood up quickly and walked quickly out of the door. For some reason I couldn't wait to see Damon again. I walked into the café and saw Elena and Meredith sitting at a table. I stopped. _Should I go and sit with them? _I shrugged and walked over to them. "Hey" I smiled "Today has gone so fast" I sat down at the table. Elena looked at me and looked away. I frowned. _I thought she would be over it by now_ Meredith smiled at me. "Yes it has" Meredith said to me.

I sat at the table looking around. I didn't like Elena not talking to me. "Elena?" I looked at her. "What?" She replied. I sighed "Please talk to me." She glared at me "You broke a promise. I claimed Stefan and Damon first, and then you went on a little walk with Damon." She hissed at me. I stood up and glared at her back. "Just because you claimed someone first, doesn't mean I cannot like them too." I was still glaring at her. _This feels like a stare off. _"Well I'm sorry Bonnie, but as you broke a promise I'm not talking to you!" She turned around and waved her hands about to make people stop looking. Meredith looked at me and mouthed "I'm sorry. I will talk to her" I felt tears start to form in my eyes. _Bonnie don't do this. You don't want people to you crying._ I couldn't help it.

I ran out of the café crying my eyes out. _How could Elena humiliate me like that in front of everyone. _I ran into Matt. "Bonnie! What's wrong?" He asked me. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I cried more. "Come on, you can tell me" Matt spoke. "Elena hate's me" I looked up at him and wiped my eyes. "It was all because I was talking to Damon. She said that I broke a promise. She has claimed Stefan and Damon." A tear went down my face and Matt wiped it away and sighed. "So Elena has claimed those Salvatore brother's already?" He asked. I nodded and looked down. "I'm sure everything will be fine by tomorrow." Matt told me. I smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. _Matt has such amazing hugs. _I smiled to my I heard someone cough behind us.

I looked up and saw Damon standing there. I smiled slightly and pulled away from Matt. Matt looked hurt. I smiled at him and link's my arm with his. Matt smiled and I saw all the hurt goes. Damon looked at me and Matt and frowned. "Um I saw you run out crying and I thought I should come and see if you are all right. But I can see you are." He smirked. I smiled slightly "I'm okay now, but thank you." Damon nodded and walked off. Matt looked at me and smiled. The bell wentto say that lunch is over and me and Matt walked to our next class. We still had our arms linked.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Forbidden Love Chapter 6**

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

_**Italic's = Thinking something**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Damon P.O.V**

I don't know why. But I wanted to talk to Bonnie. It's like there was a magnet there pulling me towards her. I walked towards Bonnie. She was with Elena and Meredith. _What the hell am I doing? _I felt angry with myself. _What is it with this Bonnie girl. I have only known her since today. _I frowned and kept walking towards her. I looked at her and saw Elena looking at me. _She really does look like Katherine. She is probably even as annoying as her. _

I saw Bonnie starting to walk over. I tried to stop myself from shouting for her, but I couldn't help it. "Bonnie" I called for her. I felt Elena glare at me. I smirked at her and walked towards Bonnie. Bonnie turned around and looked at me. I could hear that she was wondering what I wanted. "Yes Damon?" She asked me. I smiled at her. I saw that she started to blush. "I was just wondering if you would tell me more about this school. You seem like an honest person" I smiled. "I would love to..." She looked over at Elena. "But um...maybe Elena would be the right person to talk to. She is involved in everything the school does." I heard her sighed slightly and pointed to Elena. I looked over at Elena and rolled my eyes. _Elena seems to be having a hissy fit. _ "But I want you tell me. Elena seems a bit selfish." I told her. _It's true. I had heard what Elena was thinking. She wanted me and Stefan to herself. _She smiled and nodded. "I have to get to my next lesson." She told me. "Well maybe we could walk to your lesson together and tell me" I smiled and she nodded.

Me and Bonnie walked to her next class together. I could tell that she was worried about Elena. I heard her think _I really don't want Elena to hate me. _I looked at her. "So then tell me about this school" I asked. "Well there isn't much to say about Robert E. Lee High School, it's just like any other school. People fight, lesson's are boring. Oh and each year there is a school dance." She told me. "Are you a good dancer?" I asked her. _She looks like she can dance._ "Well..um..not really. I'm a bit clumsy." She smiled. "Well I'm sure you are a good dancer. And maybe I could dance with you at the next school dance?" I asked her and I smiled. "Maybe" She smiled. We arrived at her next class. "See you at lunch Bonnie" I bent down and kissed the top of my head and walked away.

_Why the hell did I do that for? _I walked around the school and went outside. I saw a group of teens laughing and joking. _They seem off their head. _I felt hungry. I need to feed. All this time around humans was really hard without feeding off of them. I walked over to the group. "Hey guys" I smirked. One girl with pale skin and long brown hair turned to me. "Hey sexy" She smiled. I smiled and compelled her in her mind. _Your going to come with me_ I said in her mind. She nodded and started to walk off with me.

When nobody was around, I dragged her in to a little alley by the school. "Why are we here?" She asked me sounding scared. I smirked and my fangs came out. She screamed and I put my hand over her mouth. "Shut up before anyone hears you" I told her. _I do hate it when they start screaming. _She nodded. I could tell that she was scared. I grin and turned her neck and bite down. She struggled. I drank her blood. I stop once she started to close her eyes. I put her down to rest and walked off. _Her blood tasted horrible, it tasted like drugs. _

The day went really slow. Walking around the school till lunch was very boring. When the bell went for lunch I walked to the café to meet Stefan. I looked around to see if I could see Bonnie, but I didn't. I wanted to talk to her. I don't know why. But I feel like I can be myself around her. _Damon Salvatore stop being soft. _I saw Stefan and sat down next to him. "Hey brother. How was school?" I smiled. He looked at me and his eyes went wide. "You feed?" He shouted whispered at me. I rolled my eyes. "Calm down little brother. I couldn't help it. Nobody saw" I looked around and saw Bonnie run out crying. "I hope that..." Stefan started to say but I stopped him. "I will be right back"

I walked to where Bonnie was and saw her hugging some guy. I wanted to walk right over there and hug her instead of him. _What the hell? Where did that come from. You don't want to hug her. _I listened to what they were saying. I heard them say that Elena had claimed me and Stefan. _Nobody claims me. I do the claiming._ I grinned to myself. I saw the guy wipe a tear from Bonnie's face.

I walked over to them. They didn't notice me. I coughed and Bonnie looked up. I saw Bonnie pull away form the guy, but then she linked arms with him. I looked at them both and frown. "Um I saw you run out crying and I thought I should come and see if you are all right. But I can see you are." I smirked. Bonnie smiled slightly "I'm okay now, but thank you." I nodded and walked off.

I looked behind me and saw Bonnie and the guy walk off together. _Why do I feel jealous that she is with him. _I shook my head and walked to Stefan. "What was that all about?" He asked me. "It was nothing brother." I told him. "I saw you. Damon don't bother trying to use her. She seems a really nice person." He looked at me. I knew that he was on about Bonnie, but what was it to him? "Brother it's nothing. I'm not going to use her. She seems to be happy with that other guy." I told him. "Oh you mean Matt. Oh their not together, they are just good friends." Stefan looked at me and smiled slightly. "Well she seems close to Mutt." I began to walk away. I stopped and looked at Stefan. "I will meet you back at the boarding house" He nodded and walked away.

I wasn't really going to the boarding house. I was going to watch Bonnie. I felt like I had to protect her from something. Was it of me or something else? I walked outside and looked around. _Good nobody is about. _I changed into my crow form and flew around the school to find Bonnie. I saw her in a window and sat on the tree next to the window. I watched her. She was sat with Mutt. I squawked in my crow form. Bonnie looked around and looked straight at me. I stared at her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forbidden Love Chapter 7**

**Hey sorry for not updating earlier, I have been busy with personal stuff.**

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

_**Italic's = Thinking something

* * *

**_

**Bonnie P.O.V**

Me and Matt walked to our class together laughing and joking. _Matt always knows how to cheer me up _I smiled and sat down in my seat. Matt came and sat down next to me. I looked at him and he smiled. I saw Elena walk in the class with Meredith and I tensed. Matt looked at me and took my hand. "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen." He told me. I looked down at our hands and smiled. _Why does this feel so right, but yet so wrong at the same time?_

I felt someone watching me. The hairs on my neck stood up. _Who is watching me? _I looked around the room. Matt looked at me and frowned slightly. I smiled at him. I heard a bird squawked. I looked out out the window to see a crow sitting on a tree, staring at me. I shook my head. _The crow wasn't watching me or was it?_ I looked back at the teacher and started to listen to what they were saying. But the crow kept watching me all through out the rest of the lesson.

**2 hour later**

I was waiting in the car park for Meredith to drive me home. I was dreading the ride home. Elena would be in the car as well. I was going to ask Matt to drive me home but he had football practice. I sighed and looked around. _I really don't want to ride home with Elena. _I noticed Elena and Meredith walked to me.

"Hey Bonnie" Smiled Meredith. I smiled back and looked at Elena. She just glared at me. I sighed and looked down. _Why can't see forgive me? Well I haven't even done anything wrong. _I looked at Elena. "You know what! I'm fed up with you. You always expect everyone to do what you say. Well I have had enough!" I shouted at Elena. I couldn't believe what I had done. Elena looked at me with her eyes wide. "Nobody talks to me like that!" She shouted back. I walked away and out of the car park. _Damn it, how I am I meant to get home? _I sighed and carried on walking.

I saw Meredith's car slow down next to me. But I saw Elena shout at her to keep going. I could see that Meredith looked sorry and she drove away. I sighed and a tear went down my cheek. "Why are you so stupid Bonnie?" I asked myself. I kept walking and I shivered. The hairs on my neck stood up. "Who's there?" I shouted. I spun around to see if anyone was there. "Bonnie..." I heard someone whisper my name. I ran. I didn't like how they said my name. It was like they wanted to hurt me.

I kept running and bumped into something. I screamed and tried to run away, but they had hold of me tight. "Bonnie? What's wrong?" I looked up and saw that Damon was holding me. "Someone was out there." I shivered. "Hey its okay" Damon said softly. I realised that I was clinging onto Damon's arm. I put my arms down and my side and smiled slightly at Damon. I looked around and noticed that the sky began to get darker and the air was getting colder. "I have to get home" I told Damon. "Let me walk you home" He smiled. How could I say no? "Thank you" I began to walk down the street.

As me and Damon where walking a car pulled up beside us. I smiled when I saw who it was. "Matt" I smiled at him. I thought you were at football practice?" I asked him. He smiled slightly. "Sir said that there was a storm coming." I frowned slightly and looked up at the sky. I'm sure the weather report said it would be sunny but cloudy. I shrugged. Damon waited next to me. Matt looked at him and frowned. "Bonnie I will give you a ride home." Matt told me. I looked up at Damon. "Well, um Damon was walking me home..." I started to say something else but Damon cut me off. "It's okay Bonnie, I forgot I have something to do. So I best be going." I nodded slightly and Matt opened the car door for me. "Well I will see you tomorrow Damon" I got into Matt's car and waved at Damon as we drove off.

Matt looked at me and frowned. "What's with you and that guy?" He asked me. "Nothing. He offered to walk me home cause someone was following me." I looked out of the window and saw a crow flying around. _No it can't be. I'm sure that's the same crow. _I shook my head. Matt pulled up outside of my house. "Um Bonnie?" I turned to look at him and smiled "Yes?" I asked. Matt seemed nervous. "Well um...I really enjoyed spending the summer together and well..." I looked into his eyes. "Come on spit it out. I haven't got all day" I smiled and saw a glimmer in his eyes. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me" He blurted out. I felt my heart race and I began to blush. "Oh Matt, I would love to" I leaned over and hugged him. I saw his face light up. I smiled. "I will talk to you tomorrow." He told me. I nodded and got out of the car. I waved at Matt as he drove off.

_I can't believe this. I'm going on a date...With Matt. _I smiled and skipped to my front door. I was about to go in when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned around to see a figure in the trees. I quickly went inside my house and locked the door. My heart was beating fast. Not like it was earlier with Matt but because I was scared of that thing...

**4 hours later**

I was about to go to bed when Meredith called. "Hello Mer. I'm really am sorry about everything. I didn't mean to put you in the middle of everything." I blurted out before she could say anything. "Oh Bon, it's fine. We both know what Elena is like. I just wanted to fill you in about what's been happening." I frowned slightly. _Surly nothing has happened. _I waited for Meredith to say something. "Well Elena is going to use Matt to try and make Stefan and Damon jealous." She said without a hint of emotion. "No!" I screamed down the phone. "She can't do this." I started to cry. "Bonnie.. What wrong?" Meredith asked sounding worried. "Matt asked me on a date. But know once Elena asks him back out, he will probably say yes." I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "Oh Bonnie. That's great news. I'm so happy for you" She told me. "How can it be great news, when Elena is going to spoil everything. Listen Mer. I have to go." Before she could say anything I hang up.

That night I worried about what was going to happen. Each time I thought about Elena and Matt being together again, I cried. I couldn't help it. _I never get anything my own way. She always has to ruin things._

_

* * *

_

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Forbidden Love Chapter 8**

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

_**Italic's = Thinking something**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Damon P.O.V**

I watched Bonnie and her friends for the rest of the day. I don't know why but I just felt an urge to keep them safe. Especially Bonnie. Before I know it the bell had gone to for the end of the day. I flew down from a tree and changed into my human form. "That feels better" I said to myself. I liked being in my crow form but not for long. It makes me feel like I'm not human. Well I'm not human, but being in an animal form makes me feel less human.

I watched Bonnie walk into the parking lot. She was waiting for someone. Then I saw Elena and Meredith walking towards her. I listened to what they were saying. Elena was being horrible to Bonnie. I was happy when Bonnie shouted at her and told her what's what. I laughed slightly. That Bonnie is a bit feisty. I watched her walk out of the school. I followed her. I stayed hidden and walked in the woods. I sensed something powerful and looked around.

I kept walking until Bonnie stopped and looked at Meredith's car. Meredith drove off leaving Bonnie to walk more. I followed Bonnie. We were both walking for a while and Bonnie stopped and spun around looking everywhere. I frowned slightly and that's when I heard it. "Bonnie..." Something whispered her name. I sent out a huge amount of my power to keep what ever it was away from her. The voice sounded like it was threatening her.

I saw Bonnie start running down the long path. I ran in front and stopped somewhere she couldn't see me. I kept looking around making sure that thing wasn't out there. I must have been contracting cause the next thing I new was Bonnie running into me. I grabbed hold of her making sure I wasn't hurting her.

She screamed. She sounded frightened. "Bonnie? What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked up at me. "Someone was out there." She shivered. "Hey its okay" I said softly. She must have realised that she was clinging onto my arm cause she quickly let go and put her arms down at her side and smiled slightly at me. "I have to get home" She told me. _I can't leave her to walk home on her own. _"Let me walk you home" I smiled at her. She nodded and we started to walk down street.

Me and Bonnie hadn't been walking far when a car slowed down next to us. Bonnie's face lit up. I looked into the car and saw Mutt or whatever his name is. I frowned slightly. _What does he want?_ I listened to Bonnie and Mutt. He said that a storm was coming. I looked up and could see black clouds coming over. I looked back at Bonnie who looked at me. "Well, um Damon was walking me home..." She had started to say something else but I cut her off. "It's okay Bonnie, I forgot I have something to do. So I best be going." She nodded slightly and Mutt opened the car door for her. "Well I will see you tomorrow Damon" She got into Mutt's car and waved at me as they drove off. I waved back.

I ran to the boarding house with my vampire speed. Stefan was there waiting for me. "Where have you been?" He asked and crossed his arms. "Please... dont start acting older than me" I rolled my eyes as I was say this. I pushed Stefan out of the way and walked inside. "Damon?" Stefan shouted at me. I turned around. "I was hunting. I got a bit hungry." That was kind of true but also a lie as well. Stefan frowned at me and walked to the kitchen. Mrs Flowers was in the kitchen preparing something to eat for herself. "Hello Damon dear" She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. "Um where is my room?" I asked. She told me that it was on the second floor. I nodded as a way to say thank you.

I went up to my room in vampire speed. _Not bad. _I looked around. I had a balcony which I could easily get to. I walked over to the bed and layed down. _Comfy. _I smirked slightly. _I could get used to this. _I layed on the bed for a while. _I wonder how Bonnie is?_ I frowned slightly. _Since when have you cared for a human Damon. _Stefan said in my head. "Get out of my head little brother, or else!" I shouted and growled.

**The next morning**

I woke up in the same place I had layed down yesterday. I'm a good sleeper. I looked at my clock and groaned. But unfortunately I'm not a morning person. I got up slowly and walked to the balcony and looked at the sky. I came to Mystic Falls for one other reason apart for Stefan asking me. I felt like I had to. There was a power pulling me here. I couldn't help myself. I looked out at the old wood. The first thought I had was _I wonder what Bonnie is doing. _I shook my head. _Damon Salvatore you can not fall for a human girl._ I sighed. I could never have a normal life. I might sound soft, but deep down the reason why I have a bad boy attitude is because... I don't want my brother to see how I really feel. He don't understand that it was also hard when I was turned into a vampire. My life was over...

I sighed and walked to the bathroom and got in the shower. I let the cold water run down my face to try and forget about my problems. It did no good. I got out of the shower and got dried. I walked back into my room. I went to the wardrobe and got out a pair of skinny black jeans and a button black top. I got dressed and looked in the mirror. I nodded. _Looks good Damon. _I smirked to myself and walked downstairs in vampire speed.

I saw Stefan waiting for me. "Hello Damon, are you coming to school or not" He smirked. He knew that I was going to say yes. "Yes brother, I am." I grinned and got my sunglasses and walked to the car and got in the driver seat. Stefan came out of the boarding house smirking. "Why you smirking for?" I asked him. He got in the passengers seat. "Nothing Damon." I frowned slightly. I started the engine to my black Ferrari and drove to school.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Forbidden Love Chapter 9**

**Thank you for the reviews :) **

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating much. I have been really busy and to be honest I don't really know where this story is going. So if you have any ideas tell me please :) I feel so bad that this chapter is so short. I will try and make the next chapter longer for you all.**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

_**Italic's = Thinking something**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bonnie P.O.V**

The next day I was in my car on the way to school when my phone rang. I put my phone on loud speaker. "Hello?" All I could hear was heavy breathing down the phone. "Who is this?" I started to panic. _God that breathing sounds creepy! _"Hello Bonnie" The voice sounded like a man. He chuckled. "Who is this?" I asked again. I had finally pulled into to the school gates and started to find where to park. "You dont need to know who I am. You will find out soon" He chuckled evilly and hung up. I could feel myself ready to scream. _Bonnie be brave!_ I had to tell someone, but who? I couldn't talk to Meredith because Elena was with her most of the time. I could talk to Matt, but he would only worry to much. I sighed. _I suppose I will have to sort this out on my own._ I slowly got out of the car and walked to my locker.

I opened my locker and looked at the mirror inside. "I look a mess" I muttered. That's when I noticed a letter on the inside of my mirror. I carefully took the letter out without ripping it and started to read.

Bonnie

Meet me at the Mystic Falls restaurant at 7pm tonight.

I will be waiting

xxxx

My heart suddenly began to beat fast. I could feel my cheeks going red. _Oh Matt._ I looked over at Matt at his locker and smiled. He gave me a wave and smiled back. _This is so romantic. Nobody has ever wrote a note to me like this. _I smiled to myself and took my books out of my locker for my lesson.

The day went by like a blur. I had been thinking about what to wear tonight at the restaurant. I walked into the car park and unlocked my car when Elena came up to me. She smiled at me and put her arm around me. "Um..what are you doing?" I asked._ What is she up to?_ "Aww Bon Bon dont be like that. I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry for being a utter bitch" She sighed and looked at me. "Can we please be friends again? I miss you Bon Bon" She smiled. _What should I do? She had been really horrible to me, But I missed her too. I missed having my friends around. _I looked at her. "I have missed you to El. I forgive you" I hugged her. Meredith came up to us. "Can I join in with the hug?" She laughed and hugged me and Elena. "It's so good to have my best friends back" She smiled.

I pulled away from the hug. "I have to go" I smiled. Elena and Meredith frowned. "Where are you going?" They both asked me at the same time. I smiled. "I have a date" Their eyes went wide. "You have a date? Who with?" Elena asked me. I knew that she was wondering if I was going on a date with Damon. I laughed silently in my head. _As if Damon would want to go on a date with me? _"Well I found this letter inside my mirror in my locker." I got out the letter and showed them. "I think its from Matt as he asked me on a date last night." I blushed. You should have seen Elena's face it was saying 'Your ruining my plan' I sighed. "Aww bless we are so happy for you" Meredith said and handed the letter back to me. I nodded. "Thanks. I really have to go. I dont know what I'm going to wear." Elena looked at me. "I'm sorry Bonnie. I really am happy for you. I was just a shock that's all." I hugged her. "It's okay"

1 hour later

I was at home in my room with Elena and Meredith. For some reason they had persuaded me to let them help me get ready. I had to agree didn't I. All they have been doing is putting different types of make up on me. I walked slowly to my wardrobe and pick out a nice blue dress. I shooed Elena and Meredith downstairs as I got dressed. I looked into my mirror. "Wow" I said to myself in shock. "I dont look like me" I spun around and walked down the stairs. Meredith and Elena were there waiting for me. They gasped when they saw me. "Oh Bonnie, you look beautiful" Meredith said. "You look amazing" Elena smiled.

Couple hours later

After I said a quick good bye to Meredith and Elena, I started to drive towards the restaurant. I felt really nervous. This is my first proper date with someone. I felt as if something was going to go wrong. But I kept telling myself that it will be fine.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Forbidden Love Chapter 10**

**Thank you for the reviews :) **

**I would like to say thank you to ****aNDREa SalvatorE****and ****allexandra05 for the amazing idea's they have given me.**

**And as promised this chapter is longer than all the other's. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. I wish I owned Damon thought :(**

_**Italic's = Thinking something**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Damon P.O.V**

I had parked my Ferrari in the school parking lot and saw Bonnie really frightened. I frowned slightly. _What's up with her? _I didn't like to she her frightened. I began to read her mind. _Bonnie be brave! __I suppose I will have to sort this out on my own. _That's all she was thinking._ Why was she telling herself to be brave? _I asked myself.I shrugged. Me and Stefan got out of my car. I waited for Stefan to follow me into school. I waited...and waited...and waited.

I was wondering what was taking so long. I turned to face him. He was looking at the girl called Elena. I rolled my eyes. Stefan turned towards me and I smirked. "So you like the Katherine look alike do you?" I laughed. He just stood there glaring at me which made things even more funny. Then he smirked. "Well at least I dont like the red haired girl" I looked at him and quickly said. "Her name is Bonnie" Stefan laughed and began to walk inside school.

As it was my first official day at school I had to go to the main desk, and fill out some forums. "Hello, Mr Salvatore. It seems you dont have all your application forums handed in" The grey haired lady said to me. I bent down and looked into her eyes. "I think if you looked again, you would find them" I compelled her. She quickly looked again. "Oh, yes here they are. Sorry for that misunderstanding" She smiled sweetly and handed me my time table. I gave her a quick smile and walked off.

I looked down at my time table and noticed that I wasn't in the same classes as Bonnie. _I will have to sort that out tomorrow! _I walked to the locker that the school had given me. I looked around and saw a dark haired boy putting something in Bonnie's locker. I raised my eye brow and frowned. _What is he doing?_ I asked myself. I looked closer at the boy. He had brown hair and was quite tall. Something didn't seem right about him. He smelled different to other humans. _I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on him._ I put some books into my locker and walked down the hall.

I saw Bonnie walk to her locker and look at the note. I wanted to know what it had said so I rushed passed with my vampire speed to make sure she didn't know I was there. I read the note fast. _Hm. 7pm at __Mystic Falls restaurant. I will be there. _I smiled to myself and walked to my first lesson.

The day went by like a blur. The classes were so easy. I knew every question there was. I had already chosen my meal for tonight. I wanted to be at my strongest. Just in case anything happened to my red head. _Whoa hold up there. Since when has she been mine? _ I blinked a couple of times to get my thoughts together. I waited by my car for Stefan and surprise surprise he walked out behind Elena and that other girl Meredith. I watched Elena and Meredith as they walked towards Bonnie. _I will see you tonight Bonnie. _I blocked off my thoughts from Stefan and got in my car.

The drive home was very quiet. I didn't say much as I was thinking and worrying about tonight. I could sense that something bad was going to happen... but what? I arrived at the boarding house and stepped out of my car. Stefan looked at me with a worry look. "Damon...Is everything okay? You seem to be in deep thought." He asked me. I turned and looked at him. I walked inside and he followed me. "Nothing for you to worry about little brother" I blurred to my room and shut the door.

I looked at the time. _5pm. Great just enough time to feed and follow Bonnie and that guy. _I jumped out of my window and went to meet Mr Tanner at the school. I had enough with him shouting at Bonnie. He had to pay. I arrived back at school again and waited for him to walk out. I waited a few seconds and saw him walk out towards his car. I breathed in the air to get a smell of his blood in his body. My face went hard and my fangs came out. I ran towards him and covered his mouth with my hand. I dragged him away from the school grounds. He struggled and I smirked. "I like it when you people struggle. It makes this even better." I bent his neck to the side and bite down. My fangs pierced his flesh on his neck and I began to drink.

I left his limp body next to his car and wiped my mouth. _Tasty_ I smirked and blurred back to the boarding house. I jumped through my bedroom window. I looked at the clock on the wall it said it was 6:15. I smiled and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and went in. I washed myself and got out of the shower to get dry. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked to my wardrobe and took out a pair of black skinny trousers and a black button up top. I nodded to myself in approval and got dressed.

I opened my door and walked downstairs into the living room. Mrs Flower's and Stefan looked up at me. "Oh my Damon you do look rather smart" Mrs Flower's smiled at me. Stefan just stared at me. "Where are you going Damon?" He asked me with worry and confusion in his voice. "I'm helping out a friend" I smirked. "Don't wait up for me"

I began to walk out of the room when Stefan spoke. "Damon. You leave Bonnie alone. She doesn't need to get hurt." I turned around and looked at him confused. "I'm not going to hurt her. I'm try to protect her. Someone let a note in her locker to meet here at Mystic Falls restaurant at 7pm. I don't trust him. He smelled different from other humans. Now I really have to go and make sure nothing happens to her" Stefan looked a little surprised at me and nodded. I walked out.

I followed Bonnie's scent to Mystic Falls restaurant. I saw her standing outside waiting. She looked nervous. She looked amazing in the blue dress that she was wearing. For the first time in my life I felt my heart beat in my mouth. I kept my eye on here all the time. I didn't even blink. She was beautiful in every way.

* * *

**Bonnie P.O.V**

I wait outside the Mystic Falls restaurant. I thought I was meeting Matt here but it turned out that I wasn't. I looked up at the guy in front of me and stared into the eyes of...Tyler Smallwood. "Tyler? What are you doing here?" I asked him. He smiled and put his arm around me. "Well I was the one who put the note into your locker." I gulped slightly. Tyler has always had a bad repetition with girls. He always wants one thing and that's...sex. "Oh um well. I should go" I felt sad and hurt. Matt hadn't even asked me out on a date. I felt a tear in my eye. "Aww is Bonnie sad" Tyler laughed. "Leave me alone. I don't want to go on a date with you"

I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm. "Let go" I yelled. "Its okay Bonnie. I didn't want to go on a date with you either. But someone wants to see you" He laughed evilly. I felt scared he started to tighten his hold on my arm. "Please let go. Your hurting me" A tear fell down my cheek. Tyler wiped the tear away and laughed. "You have always been so helpless" He started to pull me into the old wood. I struggled but it didn't do any good. He kept dragging me into the old forest. I started screaming hoping someone would hear me. "Nobody is going to be coming for you" He had stopped walking and thrown me down on the ground. "If you run. You will be dead. Got that?" I nodded. _I have to think of a way to get out of this_. "She should be here soon" He looked at his watch. "Who? I dont understand what does she want from me?" He turned and bent down next to me.

"She wants your power, silly girl" He brushed the side of my face and I pushed his hand away. "Power? What power?" I was confused. "I haven't got any power" I looked at the ground. He lifted my head up so I had to look in his eyes. "Bonnie, you have more power than any of us here. Your a witch." He smiled evilly. I shook my head out of his head. "Are you crazy or something? Yeah of course you are crazy. You have just kind of kidnapped me" I snapped at him. He looked mad. He raised his hand to smack me. I closed my eyes and turned my head towards my side. _Me and my big mouth. _I waited for for the pain to come. But it didn't. I heard a loud snapping noise and the roar of someone in pain.

* * *

Bonnie looked up at Damon who had hold of Tyler's arm. _That's what the noise was. Damon broke his arm. _Bonnie thought and her eyes went wide. Tyler growled at Damon. "You don't know who you are messing with" He smirked. Damon laughed "And same goes for me. You know you really shouldn't have hit my girl. Now you really have pissed me off" He roared and lunged forward to Tyler. Bonnie screamed. Tyler laughed and before Bonnie's eyes there stood a tall werewolf fighting Damon. Bonnie felt even more scared before. She was to scared to move.

Damon turned his head to look at her which was a bad move. He had his fangs out and his eyes were all blood shot. Bonnie's eyes widen and she slowly moved back. Tyler was getting pretty pissed off that the woman was here to help him. He was losing. He already had a broken arm which didn't help. Damon could see that he was winning by far. He loved the joy of winning, but he didn't like the look on Bonnie's face. His heart dropped.

Bonnie watched the fight in fear. She could see that Damon was winning but she didn't want him to get hurt. The funny thing is that even though Damon had scared her with his fangs and blood shot eyes. She wasn't scared of him. I know, even that didn't make sense to Bonnie either. She slowly got up. She slowly made her way towards the car park.

Tyler had had enough of this fight. He was losing really bad and he hated losing. He ran towards Bonnie who was walking towards the car park. But before he could jump on her Damon caught him by the neck and thrown him into the tree's. Tyler roared in pain as he hit the tree's and fell to the floor. He got up and ran deeper into the forest not wanting to fight any more.

Damon watched as Tyler ran away. He turned around and blurred to Bonnie. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to save you from him" He sighed slightly. "I should go" He started to walk slowly back towards the car park. "No. Please stay. What are you?" Bonnie asked him. She didn't want to be left alone since someone want to kill her. He turned around and faced her. He could feel that she was scared of that boy Tyler. "Do you really want to know?" He asked. He didn't want to scare her away any more than he did. She nodded slowly. "I'm a...Vampire" He looked at her as her eyes began to feel with fear. But then she looked up at him with no fear what so ever.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Please vote my poll on my page. Who should be the person who wants Bonnie's blood?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Forbidden Love Chapter 11**

**Thank you for the reviews :) **

**Just to tell you all I'm going to keep writing like how I did with the last chapter.**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters**

_**Italic's = Thinking something**_

_**

* * *

**_

Damon was driving Bonnie home, She was still shook up about what had happened with Tyler. He couldn't help but look at her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Bonnie blushed every time he looked at her. She felt safe with him. But she didn't understand why. He had just told her he is a vampire. Shouldn't she feel scared? Damon could see that she was thinking about something. He tried to read her mind but some how she was blocking him. He frowned slightly. He didn't like that. He liked to know what people are thinking. Especially Bonnie.

Damon pulled up to Bonnie's house and turned the engine off. He turned face her. They hadn't spoke a word on the way and for some strange reason that made Damon feel a bit worried. He hoped that she wasn't scared about what he had told her. Bonnie looked at him and smiled slightly. "Thanks for taking me home. But how are you going to get home?" She asked him. He hadn't come in a car. Damon smirked. "Don't worry red. I can walk. Vampires are really fast" He kept his eyes focused on her eyes. Those deep brown eyes. He felt his heart melt every time he looked at them. What was this strange effect she had on him?

Bonnie frowned as he called her red. She thought for a minute and then realised he called her red cause of the colour of her. She chuckled slightly to herself and that made Damon frown in confusion. _Did I say something funny?_ He thought. Bonnie looked at him and looked into his dark mysterious eyes. _Oh what the danger lies in them?_ She thought to herself. But she didn't care. For the first time in her life she felt that someone cared for her. She knew Elena, Meredith, Caroline and Matt cared for her. But this was different. She felt like she had a million butterfly's in her stomach.

Damon was the same. He felt his heart beat for the very first time and he liked it. But he couldn't love her, could he? He could feel that she had some sort of power inside her ready to bust out. Damon raised his hand and gently placed it on her face. She felt her cheeks go red. Why did she want to kiss him so bad? She leaned closer until she could smell his sweet scent of his leather jacket. He smiled slightly and lean his head down towards her. He kissed her lightly on the lips. He could feel the sparks racing through him. Bonnie felt the same as Damon did. She pulled away from the kiss to breath. Damon frowned. "I shouldn't have done that" He sighed. Bonnie smiled and took hold of his hand. "I liked it. Its just I had to breath" She laughed and turned his head to face hers. Damon chuckled. He had forgotten that humans have to breath.

Bonnie got out of her car and smiled to Damon. "See you at school" She told him. Damon got out of her car and nodded to her while blowing her a kiss. She blushed and pretend to catch the kiss. They both laughed. Then the next minute he was gone. Bonnie frowned and muttered to herself. "Damn vampire's are fast" She giggled to herself and opened her front door. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. She walked to her bed room in a daze. She couldn't believe that she had just kissed Damon. She flopped onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling smiling.

Damon ran towards the boarding house feeling all excited. _Damon get a grip!_ He told himself. He couldn't help it. He had never felt like this before. Not even with Katherine. Katherine was just a bit of fun to him. She was dangerous and he liked that. But he has know fallen for Bonnie. She snatched his heart away and he was letting her. He opened the front door to the boarding house and walked inside with a big grin on his face. Stefan looked up at him looking confused. "Why are you grinning? You didn't hurt Bonnie did you?" Stefan asked. Damon shook his head. "I would never hurt Bonnie" He growled at him. "I actual just saved her life from a werewolf. Then I took her home and we might have kissed" He grinned even more. He kept think about that moment when they kissed. The sparks going off through out him. He flopped onto the sofa. Stefan was looking worried. "A werewolf?" He asked. Damon just simply nodded and he stared into space. He was in his own little world.

Stefan couldn't believe what he had heard. There was a werewolf in town and that his brother, Damon had kissed Bonnie. He really hoped that he wasn't going to use her for a free pass to blood. He watched Damon and waved his hand in front of him. "Hello. Damon are you there?" Damon blinked and looked at Stefan. "Yes I am here. Aren't I aloud to think" Damon growled. Stefan took a step back. "Sorry. It's just I think you should tell me how and why did you save Bonnie from a werewolf." Damon sighed and sat up slowly. Stefan stood and waited for Damon to tell him everything. Damon explained everything from when he was at school and saw Tyler put the note in Bonnie's locker and then the fight. Damon had heard everything. "Someone wants Bonnie's blood. But I don't know who it is" He clenched his fists in anger. _Nobody is having my Bonnie's blood!_ He shouted in his head.

Stefan and Damon talked about what they should do. Mean while Bonnie was at home. She had just woke up from the strange dream. In her dream she was trapped. There was know where to run. Someone was watching her and laughing. Bonnie wiped her head and got out of bed. She looked out of her window and saw someone in the back garden. She frowned and opened her window. "Hello?" She shouted. But all she heard was a giggle and whispered "I will have your blood Bonnie McCullough" A chill went down Bonnie's back and she shivered. She quickly closed her window and locked it. _Who was that?_ She thought to herself. Bonnie walked down to the kitchen still worrying about what had just happened. She could feel someone watching her. Is her dream becoming real?

* * *

**I know that this chapter was short than the other one. But I wanted to get this one out of the way.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Forbidden Love Chapter 12**

**Thank you for the reviews :) **

**I am not a writer. I am only do this for fun. So please be patient if it does take me time to post my next chapters. **

**Oh yeah and when I write this on my laptop is does seem really long.**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters**

**Italic's = Thinking something**

**

* * *

**

Two days had passed and Bonnie hadn't heard the strange voice again. She hoped that maybe it has gone. But sometimes, just sometimes she would feel as if someone was watching her. She was scared. She hadn't told Damon what had happened. What could he do? She knew he was a vampire. But she didn't want him to get hurt. She had still remembered what Tyler had said "Bonnie, you have more power than any of us here. Your a witch." She kept repeating that in her head. What if she was a witch. She shook her head and put her hand to her head sighing. Bonnie was sat in her bed room trying to finish off her English essay. When something tapped at her bed room window. She jumped slight and gave out a small scream. She turned around and saw a crow at her window.

"Damon how many times have I told you not to scare me" She laughed and opened her bed room window. The crow squawked slightly. She tickled the crows head and walked back to her desk. The crow disappeared and Damon landed in her room. He walked over to Bonnie who was now sitting at her desk. He wrapped his arms around and kissed her cheek. "So what are we doing today carra?" He asked. Bonnie pointed to her paper in front of her. "I have to finish my English essay" She sighed slightly. Damon picked up the paper. "Well that has to be put on hold" He smirked and put the paper away. Bonnie frowned. "And why is that Mr Salvatore" She got up from her seat and was pulled into a hug by Damon.

"I was thinking about coming over to the boarding house. I have been worried about you carra. You don't seem your usually happy self" He kept hugging her and pulled away and looked into her eyes. "You would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?" He asked frowning. Bonnie looked back into his eyes. "Of course I would tell you" She closed her eyes and suddenly she seemed to be in a different place. There was a tall blonde girl standing by a tree. "Elena?" Bonnie asked and took a step forward. The girl laughed loudly. "You wish it was Elena. Who ever that girl is. But I'm afraid that it is someone much worse" The girl blurred next to Bonnie and grabbed hold of her throat. Bonnie struggled to breath. "Let go. What do you want?" She mumbled slightly. The girl let go of Bonnie and she fell to the floor. "I want your blood. A witches blood will make me stronger. Then I can kill the Salvatore brothers" She chuckled and put her hands together. "Oh and my name is..."

"Bonnie wake up" She was brought back into the real world. "Oh god Bonnie. You scared me. Are you okay?" Bonnie looked up at Damon and nodded slightly. He had hold of her. If it wasn't for Damon then she would have fallen on the floor. Damon put Bonnie on her bed and looked at her. "Tell me what happened" Bonnie rubbed her neck. She was confused. What had happened to her? How did she get somewhere else? Maybe she was a witch? Bonnie thought all of these things and looked at a worried Damon. "I was somewhere else. I saw the person who wanted my blood" She gulped slightly and hugged Damon tight. "She wants to kill you and Stefan" A tear fell down her face. Damon wiped the tear away. "We need to go to the boarding house to tell Stefan what happened. He can help. I will not let anything hurt you" He lifted her head up and kissed her deeply.

The next thing Bonnie knew Damon was putting some stuff into one of her bags. "Damon! I can't leave my family here" She walked over to him and took hold of his hand. "I don't want my family to get hurt because of me. And what am I suppose to say to them?" She asked and slightly shrugged. Damon stopped putting the things in her bag and turned to look at her. "I can't let you stay here on your own and get hurt." He sat down on the chair and pulled Bonnie onto his lap. "Now tell me what she looked liked." Bonnie sat on his lap and turned her head and looked at him. "Well that's the funny thing. She looks like Elena" Bonnie saw Damon face drop and his eyes went wide. "Bonnie we have to go now!" He picked her up and jumped out of her bedroom window. Bonnie had hold of him tight. She didn't want to fall. "Damon! What the hell!" She yelled at him. "You could have got me killed" Damon ran all the way back to the boarding house. "Trust me. I wouldn't let you die."

Damon put Bonnie down and opened the front door. He let her walk in first. Bonnie looked around. She saw an oldish women standing in the living room. "Hello dear. You must be Bonnie" Mrs Flowers walked up to her. "I'm Mrs Flowers" She smiled. Bonnie smiled back. "How do you know my name?" Bonnie asked her. "Oh. Well Damon talks about you all the time" Damon's eyes went wide and he smacked his head. Bonnie could swear that he went red but it quickly disappeared. She giggled slightly and hugged Damon. He hugged her back. He had hoped that she didn't see him go red. "Is Stefan here?" He asked Mrs Flowers. But there was no need Stefan walked out of the kitchen. "Hello Damon" Stefan looked at Bonnie and nodded. He looked closely at her neck. Bonnie rubbed her neck thinking something was on it. Damon glared at Stefan and whispered to Bonnie. "He thinks I have bit you" Bonnie gasped and looked at Stefan. "No he hasn't done that" She shook her head.

Damon sat down on the sofa. "Brother. I think I know who wants Bonnie's blood" He sighed slightly. Stefan had a worried look on his face. He stood by the kitchen door. "And? Who is trying to get Bonnie's blood?" He asked and looked at Bonnie. She shrugged slightly. "I only saw her face. She looks like Elena" Stefan suddenly dropped the cup which he was holding. "That's impossible." He said. Bonnie looked at Stefan and Damon. "It's true brother. I'm that its not Elena. But if it is Katherine then she wants to kill us as well" Bonnie gulped. "Who is Katherine?" She asked. Damon looked at her. "Katherine was the one who created us. We thought that she was dead. She is really evil. I fell in love with her. But don't worry Carra I only have feeling's for you know" He blurred to her side and hold her close.

Mrs Flowers looked at everyone. She knew Bonnie was a witch. She could sense it. She was a witch as well. _But why would someone want poor little Bonnie's blood? _Having a witches blood in a vampire doesn't do anything, does it? She frowned slightly. There must be another reason for this. She walked down to the basement where all her stuff was kept. She looked around and finally found what she was looking for. A old ancient book. It was around in the earlier 1700's. She opened the book and flicked through it. "Ah" She said to herself. There in front of her was what would happen to a vampire if they had witches blood. It made them stronger and have powers from the witch for at least a couple of hours. _How could I not have remembered that? _

Mrs Flowers frowned slightly and took the book up to Stefan, Damon and Bonnie. "I heard that Katherine wants to kill you both" She looked at Damon and Stefan. Everyone looked at her in shock. Usually didn't talk to them. "And well at the moment she is not strong enough to kill you both with out some power" Mrs Flowers turned and looked at Bonnie. "That's were you come in. You are a witch. I am a witch as well" She smiled slightly. Bonnie didn't know what to say. She just stood there next to Damon. Bonnie shook her head. "No I can't be" She sighed. _This is too much. _She thought. Damon could tell that she was getting stressed. "Let's talk about this later okay?" He looked at Stefan and Mrs Flowers. They both nodded. Damon took hold of Bonnie's hand and walked up the stairs to his room.

"I don't understand. How can I be a witch?" Bonnie asked as she went and sat down by the window. Damon shrugged. "Well there are loads of witches out there. And some of them don't even know it" He knelled beside her and looked up. "But if there were other witches then why does she have to have my blood?" Bonnie looked down at Damon. "I think it's to hurt me" He sighed. "Katherine is evil. I have only just realised that. She used me and Stefan. I tried to find her as I thought I was in love with her. But I was wrong. I never loved her." He sighed. Bonnie got up from the window and sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's okay. But why does she want to hurt you by hurting me?" She asked him. He looked up at her. "It's because she doesn't want me to move on from her. But don't worry carra I will kill her before she hurts you!" He said with anger in his voice. He calmed down and saw Bonnie yawn slightly. "You need to sleep" She shook her head but he picked her up and laid her down on his bed. He bent down and kissed her lightly. He sat down on the bed and watched her sleep.

Mean while Stefan and Mrs Flowers were downstairs in the kitchen. "Bonnie is a powerful witch. Her aura is strong and bright. She just needs to learn her powers. But I will help her" Mrs Flowers said to Stefan while cooking something to eat. "But why didn't you tell us that you were a witch?" Stefan asked and handed her some food. She shrugged. "I don't know. I only tell people who I trust. And I know trust you, Damon and Bonnie" She put the food in the oven and let it cook. "But Bonnie needs to learn her powers fast or she will be in big danger. That Katherine girl is angry. The spirits have been talking to me." Stefan frowned slightly. "Spirits?" He asked. "Yes spirits. You know the ghosts of the dead. Some of them help witches like me and Bonnie. They are scared at Katherine too. They say that she can see them as well" Stefan nodded. He still didn't understand properly. He walked up to his room and sat on his bed thinking. _So it's true. Katherine is back _He thought with a sigh.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please press review button and tell me what you think.**


	13. Not finishing

**So I know that I haven't posted a chapter for a while, and I am very sorry for that. I have had writers block for ages. But know that I have reread the story, I am not to happy about it. I don't know weather to continue it or not. So if there is anyone who would like to continue it then just ask me.**


End file.
